Mailboxes are generally mounted to posts and located such that mail carriers can readily access them and deposit mail therein. The posts can be vertical posts, horizontal posts, or otherwise. Mailboxes are traditionally screwed, nailed, or otherwise fixedly coupled to the post.
Mailboxes, specifically mailboxes disposed near roadways are also popular targets for vandalism. Mailboxes near roadways are further susceptible to being struck by vehicles. Retrieval of items from mailboxes often also involves standing in a roadway and exposing oneself to traffic. Accordingly, what is needed is a mailbox mounting system that reduces the likelihood of the mailbox and/or post from sustaining damage or aids in limiting the damage sustained from a strike. What is further needed is a mailbox that is both accessible to be filled by a mail carrier in a vehicle and that is able to be emptied by an owner without fully entering the roadway.